


Birthday Boy

by Vampz



Series: Hiddlesworth [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampz/pseuds/Vampz
Summary: เขียนแบบรีบๆ อัพแบบรีบๆ เพราะจะเลยวันแล้ว (แง) อาจจะมึนๆ เมาๆ ไปนิดเพราะพักหลังมานี่ไม่ค่อยได้เขียนอะไรเท่าไหร่ แต่ยังไงก็หวังว่าจะเอนจอยนะฮะ แงง
Relationships: Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston
Series: Hiddlesworth [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/893970
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> เขียนแบบรีบๆ อัพแบบรีบๆ เพราะจะเลยวันแล้ว (แง) อาจจะมึนๆ เมาๆ ไปนิดเพราะพักหลังมานี่ไม่ค่อยได้เขียนอะไรเท่าไหร่ แต่ยังไงก็หวังว่าจะเอนจอยนะฮะ แงง

ทุกคนในกองถ่ายซีรีส์โลกิรู้ว่าวันพรุ่งนี้เป็นวันเกิดของทอม มีใครสักคนคนบอกใบ้เขาว่าจะมีเซอร์ไพรส์อย่างแน่นอน (นั่นถือว่าเป็นสปอยล์ได้หรือเปล่า?) และลงความเห็นกันว่าในวันถัดไปจะถ่ายทำแค่ฉากที่ไม่หนักมาก อย่างเช่นฉากพูดคุยธรรมดาที่ไม่หวือหวาอะไร และทอมเห็นว่าทุกคนก็คงเหนื่อยมาทั้งสัปดาห์ การฉลองวันเกิดร่วมกับชาวกองถ่ายก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องแย่ ออกจะดีใจด้วยซ้ำที่ปีนี้ไม่ได้ฉลองวันเกิดกับแค่คนไม่กี่คนเหมือนปีก่อน เขาจึงไม่มีเหตุผลอะไรคัดค้าน และตกลงกับทีมงานแบบนั้นด้วยรอยยิ้ม และกล่าวขอบคุณล่วงหน้า ก่อนที่พวกเขาจะแยกย้ายกันไปพักผ่อนตามอัธยาศัย

แต่ไม่คิดว่าจะมีใครทะเล่อทะล่าเดินมาเคาะประตูเทรลเลอร์ของเขาเอาตอนห้าทุ่มกว่า ระหว่างที่กำลังนั่งจิบชาบนโซฟา อ่านบทและทบทวนส่วนที่ต้องแสดงในวันพรุ่งนี้นี่สิ

“ครับ?” ทอมขานรับ จำใจลุกขึ้นไปเปิดประตู เงยหน้ามองคนที่ยืนอยู่อีกฝั่งด้วยความสงสัย “จะเซอร์ไพรส์กันล่วงหน้าเป็นชั่วโมงเลย—”

ก่อนที่คำพูดหลังจากนั้นจะถูกกลืนหายไปในลำคอ พอสองตาเห็นคนตัวใหญ่ยืนตระหง่านอยู่ตรงข้ามกับตนเอง

“เซอร์ไพรส์~”

“เฮ้ คริส! มาได้ไงเนี่ย!?” ทอมอ้าปากค้าง อุทานด้วยความประหลาดใจ

“บินมาสิ ถามได้” คนมาใหม่หัวเราะเสียงต่ำในลำคอ ขณะหยิบโทรศัพท์มือถือขึ้นมาถ่ายรูปเจ้าของห้อง เบียดตัวแทรกผ่านประตูเข้ามาโดยไม่พูดพล่ามทำเพลง พอปิดประตูลงกลอนให้เรียบร้อยก็เหวี่ยงแขนหนาๆ คล้องคออีกคนกึ่งดึงกึ่งลากกลับไปที่โซฟา แถมไม่วายหันหน้าจอมืออวดฝีมือถ่ายภาพของตัวเองกับทอมด้วยความภาคภูมิใจจนน่าหมั่นไส้นั่นอีก “แล้วก็มาเจอนาย ที่ทำหน้าอย่างกับเห็นผีเนี่ย”

“ไม่ตกใจก็บ้าแล้ว วันก่อนเห็นนายบอกว่าไม่ว่างนี่” ทอมส่ายหน้าเล็กน้อย แต่ไม่อาจลบแววตาหวานละมุนกับรอยยิ้มที่กินพื้นที่ไปจนถึงลานแก้มกลมๆ ตอนหันไปสบตากับผู้มาใหม่ ความดีใจเอ่อล้นออกมาผ่านน้ำเสียงและท่าทางจนปิดบังไว้ได้ไม่มิด “ให้ตาย นี่ฉันไม่ได้ฝันใช่ไหม?”

ประกายสีท้องฟ้าในนัยน์ตาที่สะท้อนกับแสงไฟวอร์มไวท์สีส้มอ่อนยังคงน่าหลงใหลไม่เคยเปลี่ยนแปลง เหมือนกับแสงตะวันที่ทอดผ่านท้องนภายามรุ่งอรุณ และทอมอาจหลงรักมันมากกว่าใคร โดยเฉพาะเวลาที่รับรู้ได้ถึงรังสีของความอบอุ่นอยู่ข้างกายอย่างชัดเจน แบบที่กำลังเป็นอยู่ในปัจจุบัน

“ก็ไม่ว่างหรอก จริงๆ แล้วก็ติดงานนั่นแหละ แต่ฉันอยากมาหานายก่อน ก็เลยจองตั๋วบินมาก่อนเวลา” คริสฉีกยิ้ม เก็บโทรศัพท์ลงกระเป๋าเสื้อโค้ทแล้ววางถุงที่ใส่กล่องอะไรบางอย่างลงบนโต๊ะรับแขกติดกับโซฟาขณะทิ้งตัวลงนั่งอย่างสบายๆ ถือโอกาสฉกฉวยถ้วยน้ำชาอุ่นๆ ขึ้นมาจิบคลายหนาว “แล้วนายเป็นไงมั่งอ่ะ? ถ่ายทำซีรีส์ราบรื่นดีไหม?”

“ก็ดีนะ ทุกคนน่ารักและอบอุ่นมากๆ เลย” ทอมตอบอย่างไม่ยี่หระขณะมองคริสจิบชาอีกอึกใหญ่ นอกจากจะไม่ว่าอะไรที่คริสฉกฉวยถ้วยชาของเขาไปดื่มแล้ว ยังใจดีรินน้ำชาเพิ่มให้อีก “หนาวรึเปล่า?”

“เห็นหน้านายตอนนี้ก็อุ่นแล้ว” คริสหันมาฉีกยิ้มให้คนที่นั่งข้างๆ สายตาไล่พิจารณาตั้งแต่เส้นผมที่ถูกย้อมเป็นสีดำ กับนัยน์ตาสีฟ้าอมเขียว ไล่ไปจนถึงริมฝีปาก และปลายคางที่เกลี้ยงเกลาดูแปลกตา แต่ไม่มากเกินกว่าความคุ้นเคย “นาย... ดูดีมากเลยนะ”

“ฉัน? นายหมายถึงโลกิ?” ยังไม่ทันได้พูดอะไรต่อ คริสก็วางมือของเขาทับมือของทอมที่นั่งอยู่ข้างกัน ทอมสะดุ้งเล็กน้อยตอนสัมผัสถึงความเย็นจากฝ่ามือของอีกฝ่าย “ให้ตาย มือนายเย็นชะมัด ฉันไปต้มน้ำอุ่นเพิ่มก่อนดีมั้—”

“ไม่ต้อง ไม่เป็นไร เดี๋ยวก็หายแล้ว” คริสดึงทอมไว้เป็นเชิงปราม ไม่ให้เจ้าของห้องลุกไปไหน “เหมือนได้มานั่งจิบชากับโลกิที่ไม่ใช่โลกิยังไงชอบกล” แล้วเขาก็หัวเราะ เปลี่ยนมือมาดึงกล่องเล็กๆ ออกมาจากถุงกระดาษบนโต๊ะ “ฉันซื้อเค้กมาฝากนายด้วย ไหนๆ ก็จะวันเกิดนายในอีกไม่กี่นาทีแล้วนี่”

“นายก็รู้ว่าช่วงนี้ฉันต้องคุมอาหาร” ทอมหรี่ตา มองกล่องก้อนเค้กที่คริสเพิ่งหยิบออกมาจากถุง แล้วถอนหายใจอย่างนึกเสียดาย “ฉันไม่อยากให้ฝ่ายคอสตูมต้องลำบาก ถ้าต้องมาแก้ชุดใหม่เพราะโลกิน้ำหนักขึ้นนะ”

“ถ้านายไม่อยากกิน นายแค่เป่าเทียนก็ได้ ที่เหลือฉันจัดการเอง”

“แล้วนายไม่คุมอาหารบ้างรึไงน่ะ?” ทอมถามอย่างนึกสงสัย คริสมีคอนเทนต์ที่ต้องลงในแอพพลิเคชันออกกำลังกายที่เขาเป็นเจ้าของ แต่ไหงมาชวนเขากินของหวานที่แคลอรี่เยอะอย่างเค้กกันล่ะ?

“น่า... มันก็ต้องมีวันที่พักบ้างสิ อีกอย่าง ฉันมีวิธีเบิร์นแคลอรี่อยู่แล้ว นายก็รู้ว่าฉันชอบกินของหวานนี่ เหมือนกับนายนั่นแหละ”

พวกเขาสบตากันอยู่พักใหญ่ ไม่มีใครพูดอะไรต่อหลังจากนั้น หลงเหลือเพียงรอยยิ้มหวานละมุนให้กับคนคุ้นเคย ก่อนที่คริสจะหลับตาลง เอนศีรษะซบไหล่ทอม จะด้วยความเขินอย่างไม่มีปี่มีขลุ่ยหรือความง่วงงุนที่สะสมมาจากการเดินทางก็แล้วแต่ ทอมไม่ยอมปล่อยมือเขาจนกระทั่งแน่ใจว่ามือของคริสกลับมาอบอุ่นในระดับเดียวกัน

“ขอยืมไหล่พักงีบหน่อยนะ เดี๋ยวจะตื่นมาแฮปปี้เบิร์ธเดย์นายเป็นคนแรกเลย”

“ที่มาหาก่อนนี่เพราะนายอยากจะเป็นคนแรกงั้นสินะ” พอรู้เหตุผลที่อีกฝ่ายมาหาถึงที่ ทอมหัวเราะในลำคอ ลอบมองใบหน้าหล่อเหลาราวเทพเจ้านั่นอยู่นานสองนาน แล้วสุดท้ายก็ปล่อยให้คริสซบไหล่เขาทั้งอย่างนั้น

ลมหายใจอุ่นที่เป่ารดข้างลำคอ กับกลิ่นกายแสนคุ้นเคยทำให้เจ้าของห้องรู้สึกผ่อนคลายอย่างน่าประหลาด พาลลืมความกังวลกับฉากที่เน้นเรื่องของการแสดงอารมณ์มากกว่าแอคชันที่จะต้องถ่ายทำในวันพรุ่งนี้ไปจนหมด

โทรศัพท์มือถือของคริสส่งเสียงแจ้งเตือนก่อนเที่ยงคืนประมาณห้านาที คริสสะดุ้งตื่นขึ้นมา ล้วงโทรศัพท์ออกจากกระเป๋าเสื้อโค้ทแล้วกดปิดเสียงทันที ส่วนทอมนั้นงัวเงียตื่นขึ้นตามหลังจากเผลอผล็อยหลับไประหว่างอ่านบทซีรีส์ต่อ

ทอมยอมรับว่ารังสีความอบอุ่นจากคนตัวใหญ่ที่ยืมไหล่เขางีบอยู่ทำให้เขาหลับง่ายขึ้นเป็นกอง ง่ายกว่าเตียงนอนหนานุ่มกับผ้าห่มอุ่นหนาผืนใหญ่เสียอีก ไม่ต่างอะไรกับคริส ที่ค้นพบว่าความอบอุ่นจากมือของคนคุ้นเคยทำให้เขาขี้คร้านจะลุกไปจัดจานเค้กเพื่อฉลองวันเกิดกับอีกหนึ่งคนสำคัญในชีวิตของเขา

แต่กลับอยากกอดคนข้างกายคนนี้ไว้ชั่วนิรันดร์

“โทษที เผลอหลับไปด้วยเลย”

“ไม่มีอะไรต้องขอโทษสักหน่อย ให้ตายเถอะ” คริสส่ายหน้า อ้าปากหาวหวอดใหญ่ ปลายนิ้วมือคลึงเปลือกตาด้วยหวังผลว่าจะทำให้รู้สึกกระฉับกระเฉงได้มากกว่าเดิม ก่อนจำใจลุกขึ้นจากโซฟาแล้วพาร่างตัวเองเดินไปที่โซนห้องครัว หยิบจานเปล่าหนึ่งใบกับส้อมอีกสองคันสำหรับเค้กวันเกิดติดมือมาด้วย “ใกล้จะเที่ยงคืนแล้วนี่ มีอะไรอยากจะอธิษฐานมั้ย? ของขวัญที่อยากได้ล่ะ? คิดรอไว้ได้เลย!”

“อืม...” ทอมทำท่าครุ่นคิด ขณะมองคริสที่กำลังแกะกล่องเค้ก วุ่นอยู่กับการจัดจานและปักเทียนเลขสามกับเลขเก้าลงบนนั้น

คริสหันไปมองนาฬิกาดิจิตอลที่วางอยู่ตรงหัวเตียงในห้องพักของทอมหลังจากจัดจานเค้กและจุดเทียนเรียบร้อย อีกครึ่งนาทีจะเป็นเวลาเที่ยงคืนตรง “ใกล้จะได้เวลาแล้วนะ”

ทอมเงยหน้าขึ้นอีกครั้ง จังหวะนั้นเขาสบตากับคริสพอดิบพอดี

“คิดออกแล้ว”

หน้าจอโทรศัพท์ของทอมที่วางไว้บนโต๊ะสว่างวาบตอนเวลาเที่ยงคืนตรง ข้อความอวยพรจากใครบางคนโผล่ขึ้นมา เขายื่นมืออกไป กำลังจะหยิบมาเช็คดู แต่คริสมือไวกว่าเขา และฉวยเอาโทรศัพท์ของทอมวางโยนไว้บนเก้าอี้บุนวมอีกตัวที่ทอมเอื้อมไม่ถึง

“ไม่ ฉันต้องเป็นคนแรกที่ได้อวยพรวันเกิดนายสิ บอกแล้วไง”

“คริส”

“ฉันจริงจังนะ” คริสทำหน้ายู่ น้ำเสียงและแววตาจริงจังอย่างที่เจ้าตัวว่า และยืนกางขาขวางตรงกลางระหว่างเก้าอี้ตัวนั้นกับทอม ก่อนยื่นจานเค้กที่เขาอุตส่าห์ตั้งใจจัดให้เจ้าของวันเกิด “เอ้า นี่ อธิษฐานสิ...”

เอาแต่ใจอย่างกับลูกหมีสามขวบ

ทอมถอนหายใจ ก่อนจะลุกขึ้นยืนเต็มความสูง ก้าวขาขยับเข้าประชิดร่างคริสขึ้นอีกก้าวหนึ่ง ช้อนสายตามองอีกฝ่ายพร้อมเสียงหัวเราะในลำคอกับรอยยิ้มละมุนบนริมฝีปาก อดเอ็นดูความขี้หวงของคนตัวโตที่โตแต่ตัวไม่ได้

“ฉันต้องบอกนายด้วยไหม ว่าจะอธิษฐานอะไร?” ทอมกระซิบถามอย่างเรียบง่ายด้วยน้ำเสียงแผ่วเบา เคลื่อนมือของตัวเองขึ้นมาประกบมือของคริส แตะหน้าผากแนบกันจนกระทั่งสัมผัสได้ถึงลมหายใจอุ่นอ่อนที่รินรดบนผิวหน้า ยิ่งทำให้รับรู้ตัวตนของกันและกันได้อย่างชัดเจน

“ตามใจนายสิ...” คริสยังคงทำหน้างอ พึมพำตอบเสียงอ่อน ริมฝีปากขยับขึ้นมาประทับบนไรผมสีดำสนิทบนหน้าผากของอีกฝ่าย

“ฉันอยากให้คนที่ฉันรักทุกคนมีความสุข” ทอมขยับปลายนิ้วมือข้างหนึ่งขึ้นมาประคองแก้มของคริส ซึมซับไออุ่นจากร่างกายไว้ครู่ใหญ่ ก่อนระบายรอยยิ้มบางบนริมฝีปาก และสบตาสีท้องฟ้าแทนคำยืนยันคำพูดประโยคก่อนหน้า และประโยคถัดไป “นั่นหมายรวมถึงนายด้วย คริส ขอบคุณมากนะ ที่อุตส่าห์มาหาถึงที่ นายเป็นของขวัญวันเกิดที่ดีที่สุดสำหรับฉันเลยล่ะ”

คริสเงียบไป พูดไม่ออกเพราะอึ้งหรือเขินก็ไม่อาจคาดเดา เขาเม้มปาก ไม่เอ่ยคำใดต่อให้มากความ นอกจากวางจานเค้กวันเกิดลงบนโต๊ะ แล้วหันมาใส่ใจเจ้าของวันเกิดแทน

“ฉันจูบนายได้มั้ย?” คริสกระซิบถามเสียงเบา มือทั้งสองข้างเปลี่ยนมาจับที่ช่วงเอวของทอม

“ถึงขั้นนี้แล้ว ยังต้องถามอีกเหรอ?”

“งั้นถ้ามากกว่าจูบล่ะ?”

“พรุ่งนี้ฉันมีถ่ายซีรีส์ต่อ นายอย่าลืมสิ” ทอมลอบหัวเราะ ก่อนจะหยอกด้วยการชิงงับริมฝีปากล่างของคริสไปก่อนหนึ่งทีด้วยความมันเขี้ยว

“จริงอะ? ไม่ได้เลยเหรอ?” คริสเอียงคอ ถามเพื่อความแน่ใจ พอเห็นรอยยิ้มมีเลศนัยของทอมก็เริ่มรู้สึกไม่ไว้ใจยังไงพิกล

“ยังไม่ได้พูดแบบนั้นซักคำ” ทอมถือโอกาสทีเผลอรีบผละออกจากอ้อมแขนของคริส หันไปจัดการเป่าเทียนบนเค้กวันเกิดแล้วเดินหนีไปที่ตู้เย็นพร้อมจานเค้กทั้งอย่างนั้น

“เฮ้!? ทำอะไรของนายน่ะ!?”

“ได้เวลาเข้านอนแล้ว กินของหวานเวลานี้ไม่ค่อยดีหรอก อีกอย่าง พรุ่งนี้ฉันต้องตื่นไปเมคอัพแต่เช้าน่ะ นายเองก็เหมือนกันนี่ ใช่ไหมล่ะ?” ทอมหันกลับมาถาม ทำเหมือนไม่ใช่เรื่องแปลกใจอะไร

“นายรู้ได้ไง!?” คริสเผลอหลุดปากสารภาพความจริง แล้วก็นึกขึ้นได้ว่าตัวเองทำพลาด จึงรีบยั้งปากตัวเองไว้ “ไม่สิ หมายถึง—”

“ทีมงานสปอยล์ฉันว่าจะมีเซอร์ไพรส์ แล้วนายก็มาที่นี่” ทอมเอ่ยขัดขึ้นมาพร้อมเสียงหัวเราะอย่างน่าเอ็นดู “ถ้านายเป็นฉัน นายคิดว่ามันจะเป็นอย่างอื่นไปได้เหรอ?”

ไอ้เรื่องนั้นคริสก็พอเข้าใจได้อยู่ แต่เหมือนมีอะไรอีกอย่างที่ทอมไม่ได้บอกเขา หรือสมองของเขายังตื่นไม่เต็มที่เขาก็ไม่มั่นใจสักเท่าไหร่ แต่ขาทั้งสองข้างก็พาร่างคนตัวใหญ่ตามหลังทอมไปยังโซนห้องนอนโดยอัตโนมัติ และเจ้าของห้องก็ไม่ได้มีทีท่าจะขัดใจอะไร แถม _ยัง_ —

รู้สึกตัวอีกครั้งคริสก็ล้มลงไปนอนข้างทอมเสียแล้ว

“นี่ คริส... ถ้าฉันขอกอดนายแทนหมอนข้างสักครึ่งคืน นายคิดว่าเป็นคำขอที่มากเกินไปหรือเปล่า?”

คริสไม่ตอบ แต่ดึงร่างคนพูดเข้าแนบอก แล้วอะไรบางอย่างก็แวบเข้ามาในหัวของเขาหลังจากนั้น จนคริสต้องเป็นฝ่ายเอ่ยปากถามให้กระจ่าง ว่าเขาคิดมากไปเอง หรือเป็นแผนของทอมแต่แรก ที่ฉุดเขาให้ลงมานอนด้วยกัน

“ฉันต้องถามนายก่อนมั้ย ว่านายใช้หมอนข้างแค่กอด _หรือ_ —”

ทอมไม่ปล่อยให้เขาถามคำถามอะไรมากกว่านั้น นอกเสียจากเสียงของลมหายใจที่ขาดห้วงเป็นระยะ หรือไม่ก็เสียงพร่ำกระซิบบอกรักในระหว่างที่แขนขาของพวกเขาไม่ค่อยจะอยู่อย่างเป็นที่เป็นทาง และร่างกายทั้งสองร่างที่ร้อนรุ่มเหมือนเหล็กกล้าลนไฟในยามที่ถูกหลอมรวมเป็นหนึ่งเดียวกัน แม้อุณหภูมิภายนอกจะลดลงเหลือเพียงเลขหลักเดียวก็ไม่ช่วยอะไร และฮีทเตอร์ภายในห้องของพวกเขาอาจไม่จำเป็นต้องให้ความอบอุ่นใดๆ เพิ่มเติมมากไปกว่านี้อีก

“ _Happy Birthday, Tom._ ”

—END


End file.
